<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sức mạnh tiềm năng by sallindia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369956">Sức mạnh tiềm năng</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallindia/pseuds/sallindia'>sallindia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That's Life Together [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Drarry - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallindia/pseuds/sallindia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry có sức mạnh nhưng lại không biết cách sử dụng nó, còn Draco thì có nhiều kinh nghiệm và mưu mẹo để sử dụng sức mạnh đúng cách. Đặt họ vào một mối quan hệ và hâm nóng tình cảm lên, rồi ngồi xuống và xem điều kì diệu xảy ra. Có thể đọc riêng hoặc đọc như một chuỗi That’s Life Together, xoay xung quanh việc gây dựng mối quan hệ của Harry và Draco. Lấy bối cảnh giữa tháng Tám năm 2004. (hai tuần sau ‘Sự phán xử của Ron’ và bảy tháng trước ‘Khởi đầu mới của cú và mèo’)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That's Life Together [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sức mạnh tiềm năng</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/gifts">Janieohio</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067985">Untapped Power</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/pseuds/Janieohio">Janieohio</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Draco, con yêu, con có điều gì muốn nói với mẹ sao?”</p><p>Draco kéo mình ra khỏi mớ suy nghĩ và ngước lên nhìn mẹ anh, vốn đang ngồi đối diện anh trên bàn ăn trong bữa sáng ở phòng khách của trang viên. Bà đã đợi cho đến khi anh ngừng nhai trước khi hỏi, tránh tất cả những vấn đề khiến anh do dự trước khi trả lời. Anh muốn thay đổi sự không thoải mái trên ghế của mình, nhưng những năm được dạy cách giấu đi cảm xúc và suy nghĩ – được dạy bởi người phụ nữ đang ngồi trước mặt anh đã khiến anh cẩn thận giữ vẻ mặt bình tĩnh. </p><p>“Nói với người sao, thưa Mẹ? Con đã nói với mẹ về công việc, những người bạn của con, những kế hoạch của con, những việc hằng ngày. Con không chắc rằng mẹ có thể bỏ lỡ điều gì.”</p><p>Mẹ anh chỉ đơn giản nâng ánh mắt sắc sảo của bà lên và chờ đợi.</p><p>Draco bao hàm lấy một cái nhìn thay vì chậm rãi nhấp một ngụm trà. Bà ấy biết. Anh  muốn đợi thêm chỉ một thời gian ngắn nữa thôi trước khi bàn luận vấn đề này với bà, và anh mong rằng mình không phải làm điều đó một mình. Nhưng Harry vẫn chưa được xuất viện St.Mungo, mang cậu ấy tới đây và chịu thêm cuộc hội thoại này không phải một việc khả thi.</p><p>“Mẹ phải giả định rằng con đã nghe được mấy lời mách lẻo hoặc gì đó từ một vài nguồn. Có lẽ con có thể chia sẻ chăng?”</p><p>Narcissa giương khóe miệng lên, và Draco nhẹ nhàng nói với mẹ mình rằng anh có thể đưa cuộc trò chuyện của họ trở lại chủ đề mách lẻo, mặc dù bất kể nó là gì cũng không đáng để được công nhận. Bà gật nhẹ. “Nghe nói con đang khá thân mật với Harry Potter.”</p><p>Draco nâng mắt lên theo phong cách giống hệt mẹ anh và mỉm cười. “Mẹ, người biết rằng Harry và con trở nên thân thiết hơn từ năm ngoái trong lúc chăm sóc Teddy khi dì Andromeda bị ốm. Thực ra thì, người đã khuyến khích điều đó đấy. Có phải người nghe được những tin đồn về việc gì đó hơn thế chăng?”</p><p>Bà đặt tách trà của mình xuống, và Draco nhận ra rằng bà không muốn đùa nữa. “Con trai, con biết là mẹ khá thích sự thật thà của Harry và Teddy, và mẹ khuyến khích con trở nên thân thiện để các con có thể thân cận với nhau và mọi việc sẽ trở nên dễ dàng hơn, đặc biệt là với Teddy và Andromeda. Mẹ thừa nhận là mẹ đã không mong các con trở thành bạn, nhưng xem ra con đã không khiến mẹ hài lòng. Dù sao thì, mẹ cho rằng cả hai chúng ta đều biết rằng việc này không phải như những gì mẹ nghĩ tới.”</p><p>Draco gật đầu. Việc này đúng là như vật đấy. “Tất nhiên rồi.” Anh dừng lại và hít một hơi thật sâu, rồi tiếp tục. “Thưa Mẹ, Harry và con đã có một mối quan hệ lãng mạn trong gần sáu tháng. Gần đây con mới nhận ra rằng sự việc đã trở nên nghiêm trọng, và con đã định nói với người sớm hơn; nhưng rồi, người thấy đấy, cậu ấy gặp tai nạn nghề nghiệp, và con muốn đợi cho đến khi cậu ấy khá hơn.” Anh lấy một miếng dâu tây từ đĩa của mình còn Narcissa thì đợi, không có bất kì biểu hiện nào trên khuôn mặt bà. Anh lau miệng và tiếp tục nói. “Con có thể hỏi người đã nghe những việc này từ đâu không? Chúng ta đã thận trọng đến nực cười, bỏ qua cậu ấy là ai, con là ai, làm thế nào với điểm nhấn này.”</p><p>Narcissa nhẹ gật đầu. “Phải. Điểm nhấn. Đó chính là lí do của cuộc nói chuyện hôm nay. Con yêu, mẹ đã biết về con và Harry cả tháng rồi. Việc này thật khó nói, sống ở trang viên và xem xem những đêm ít ỏi con ở lại gần đây. Mẹ đã để con nói cho mẹ về khoảng thời gian riêng; dù sao thì, điều đó thể hiện rằng chúng ta đã không còn cao quý nữa.”</p><p>Sự hoảng loạn chợt đảo qua trong lòng anh. Anh không chắc rằng bà đang ám chỉ điều gì, nhưng sự kinh sợ trước phản ứng của Harry đã áp xuống những ham muốn còn lại của anh. Người yêu nổi tiếng của anh muốn tránh sự chú ý, và nếu chuyện này trở nên tồi tệ…</p><p>“Draco! Chú ý vào,” Narcissa cao giọng, rõ ràng là bị kích thích khi đưa ra giải pháp cho những vấn đề như thế này. “Liên hệ của mẹ với báo Tiên Tri phát hiện ra Rita Skeeter đã biết về mối quan hệ của các con khuya hôm qua. Bà ta chuẩn bị phơi bày trên trang nhất tờ báo ngày mai, nhưng bây giờ, bà ta vẫn đang theo dõi những tin đồn.” Bà cho anh một bậc thang để bước xuống. “Con biết làm sao để xử lí việc này rồi đấy, mẹ mong rằng con sẽ làm thật chắc chắn.”</p><p>Draco ngồi xuống, những kế hoạch nảy lên trong đầu anh. Phải, anh biết mình phải làm gì, và phần quan trọng nhất của mục tiêu đã trở thành khó nhất.</p><p>“Phải. Cảm ơn người, thưa Mẹ. Con cần thảo luận vấn đề này với Harry và có được sự bằng lòng của cậu ấy, rồi con sẽ có giải pháp thích hợp. Chúng con có thể sử dụng mối quan hệ của người nếu chúng con cần không?”</p><p>“Tiếc là không, thân ái.” Narcissa thở dài. “Sự bảo vệ của chúng ta đã không còn được mở rộng ra xa như nó đã từng. Cậu ấy sẵn lòng đồng hành cùng chúng ta, nhưng cậu ấy không thể thay mặt chúng ta.”</p><p>“Tất nhiên rồi,” Draco nói và thở dài. Điều này có thể khiến tình huống trở nên khó khăn hơn nếu mọi thứ không xảy ra giống như những gì anh muốn, nhưng anh phải vượt qua.</p><p>Narcissa đứng dậy, nhwung bà do dự một chút trước khi rời đi. “Mẹ mừng cho con, con yêu, và nếu con có thể xử lí chính xác và tận dụng sức mạnh mà cậu ấy nắm giữ, điều đó sẽ tốt cho cả hai con, nhưng cũng phải có giải pháp để cải thiện danh tiếng nhà Malfoy nữa đấy.”</p><p>“Mẹ,” Draco nhẹ nhàng nói, kiềm chế bản thân khỏi sự hoảng loạn đang trào dâng. “Điều này không phải là về danh tiếng của con.”</p><p>“Tất nhiên là không rồi, con yêu, nhưng đó không có nghĩa là nó không nên được xem xét,” bà nói với một nụ cười, rồi rời khỏi căn phòng.</p><p>Draco hít một hơi sâu và rời khỏi bàn để chuẩn bị cho công việc của mình. Nếu anh có thể thuyết phục Harry làm theo những gì anh đã định, anh đã chuẩn bị rất tốt rồi.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________</p><p>Draco đi dọc theo hành lang của Bệnh viện St.Mungo để thăm Harry, không khiến các bác sĩ và nhân viên y tế chú ý như thể đây là một việc bình thường vậy. Anh đã làm việc ở Phòng Thí nghiệm Độc dược của St.Mungo khoẳng một năm với tư cách một Bậc thầy Độc dược và đã bắt đầu tạo nên danh tiếng cho mình trong các vòng. Khi dì của anh dành gần sáu tuần ở bệnh viện cho việc chữa trị ung thư vú, Draco có thể dễ dàng tới thăm cô hàng ngày, giống như khi Harry đang dần hồi phục lại.</p><p>Anh và Harry đã dành ra ba tháng cho việc điều trị của cô, để Teddy tới thăm, giải quyết nốt mấy vấn đề của họ, cùng với công việc riêng và chăm sóc cho cậu nhóc năm tuổi kia nữa. Trong suốt những tháng đó, họ cuối cùng cũng học được cách nói chuyện hòa hảo với nhau, và thậm chí, họ còn trở thành bạn bè. Tìm hiểu sâu hơn khiến họ càng thấy ngạc nhiên về nhau, và đảm bảo rằng mối quan hệ này có những tiến triển bất ngờ. Trong khi tiếp tục qua lại theo cách này, họ không nói cho ai biết về đối phương rằng họ là bạn thân thiết nhất của nhau.</p><p>Harry đã suýt chết trong một nhiệm vụ của Thần Sáng hai tuần trước và đây đã là một bước ngoặt cho bí mật của họ. Kí ức đó vẫn khiến dạ dày của anh đảo lộn. Weasley-chết tiệt, anh tự chỉnh lại, Ronald- đã có cái quyết định mang Draco tới bên chỗ Harry và làm lộ bí mật của họ trước toàn thể gia đình Weasley, cùng với bác sĩ trình bày và một nửa số Thần Sáng gần đó. Thế nên chẳng lạ gì khi tin tức tới tai Skeeter. Anh chỉ thấy ngạc nhiên khi tốn nhiều thời gian đến vậy. </p><p>Anh bước đến phòng của Harry và gật đầu với Thần Sáng tập sự đứng ngoài cửa vì sự bảo vệ cần thiết. Người phụ nữ trẻ nhìn anh với cái nhìn khinh bỉ đủ để phát hiện ra, rồi lại quay lại quan sát hành lang. Draco lờ cái nhìn đó đi vì nó không phải là phản ứng không bình thường, và thực ra thì, anh biết mình sẽ nhận được nó. Anh đã làm tốt nhất có thể trong năm năm qua kể từ khi chiến tranh kết thúc để trở thành một con người mới, nhưng đó chỉ là với anh thôi. Không phải có bất kì ai khác phụ trách tha thứ cho anh, và anh chấp nhận điều đó.</p><p>Một phần của việc khiến tình huống này lưu hành mà họ cần để đối mặt đã biến mất. Tin tức giờ giải lao về Kẻ Được Chọn của phù thủy Anh quốc đnag hẹn hò với Draco Malfoy, một cựu Tử Thần Thực Tử. Mẹ anh đã đúng rằng họ cần phải đối đầu với chuyện này và nên dùng tất cả lợi thế mà họ có. Anh và mẹ vẫn còn một vài ‘người bạn’ có đủ quyền lực hữu dụng, và bọn họ biết cần làm gì cùng kinh nghiệm cần thiết để kiểm soát tình huống tới kết quả khả thi nhất, nhưng họ không có sức mạnh từng có để đảm bảo mọi việc thành công.</p><p>Mà Harry, thì lại, có nó. Chỉ khi Draco có thể thuyết phục cậu sử dụng nó. Anh mở cửa và chuẩn bị bản thân trước việc sắp tới.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________ </p><p>Hermione Granger-Weasley ngồi cạnh bạn thân nhất của cô trong phòng bệnh của cậu, cố gắng khiến cậu mất tập trung với trò Bài Nổ. Harry có vẻ không tốt lắm, cậu chưa từng thoải mái tận hưởng thời gian nhàn rỗi. Cậu nổi khùng và muốn chạy nhảy. Thật không may, cậu vẫn còn những ngày tĩnh dưỡng hồi phục từ lời nguyền khiến cho cậu ấm ức và gần như giết cậu mất, còn Hermione đã đứng về phía bác sĩ trong cuộc tranh cãi đó.</p><p>Cô nhìn về phía cánh cửa được mở ra và nở một nụ cười thiếu đòn, mái đầu vàng nhạt được chăm chút tỉ mỉ sải bước vào căn phòng. Tầm mắt của anh khóa lại trên người bạn của cô, và cô biết mình bị bỏ quên rồi. Cô ngồi lại và quan sát phong thái của Harry đã hoàn toàn thay đổi. Thái độ bồn chồn, lo lắng đã hoàn toàn bộc lộ ra và một cảm giác bình yên mà cô hiếm khi thấy được ở người bạn của mình  hiện lên. Hai người đàn ông bình thản chào hỏi nhau, và Draco nghiêng qua rồi nhẹ nhàng dùng tay chải mái tóc bù xù của cậu. </p><p>Hermione cảm thấy tức ngực trước cảnh hai người tú ân tú ái và vẫn còn kiềm chế vì sự hiện diện của cô. Họ vẫn không nhịn được mà thân thiết với nhau trước mặt bất cứ ai, và cô quyết định cho họ chút riêng tư. Đứng dậy,và cô bắt đầu tỏ ý rời đi.</p><p>“Đợi đã,” Draco lên tiếng, thu hút sự chú ý của cô. “Tôi cần nói chuyện với Harry về một số thứ, và tôi nghĩ chúng tôi có thể sử dụng chút quyền lợi của cậu.”</p><p>Hermione lộ rõ vẻ ngạc nhiên trên mặt nhưng chắc chắn đã có kế và ngồi lại xuống. Cô và Draco đã trở nên thân thiện hơn, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên anh thực sự công nhận rằng cô có gì đó để yêu cầu ngoại trừ tư cách bạn của Harry.Draco cho cô một cái gật đầu mà cô cho rằng là câu cảm ơn, rồi hướng sự chú ý lại phía Harry. “Chúng ta đang gặp phải một tình huống, và em sẽ không thích nó đâu.”</p><p>Cô quan sát biểu cảm của Harry, và cô đặt tay lên vai cậu như đang ủng hộ. Cậu nhẹ nhàng thả lỏng dưới cái chạm của cô, nhưng cô vẫn cảm nhận được nỗi lo lắng của cậu.</p><p>“Được rồi,” cậu đáp. “Tiếp tục đi. Chuyện gi đã xảy ra?”</p><p>“Sáng nay mẹ anh đã nói rằng Rita Skeeter đang chú ý đến mối quan hệ của chúng ta. Bà ta đang đào bất kì thông tin nào bà ta có thể tìm thấy lên, và bà ta định công bố một đầu đề khiến chúng ta xuất hiện trên trang nhất báo Tiên Tri.”</p><p>Harry nhổm lên và cố gắng đứng dậy, phỏng chừng muốn bỏ đi. Cả Draco và Hermione nhẹ nhàng đẩy cậu trở lại. </p><p>“Harry, bình tĩnh lại,” Hermione quở trách cậu. “Cậu vẫn chưa được trị liệu hoàn toàn và nên tránh dùng chân ít nhất có thể - cậu biết mà. Đi lòng vòng quanh phòng không giúp được gì trong tình huống này đâu.” Cô nhận thấy sự biết ơn trong mắt Draco, nhưng cũng có một tia sáng lóe lên cho cô biết anh chưa nói xong.</p><p>“Cảm ơn, Hermione,” Draco tiếp tục, nhìn sang Harry còn đang ngọ nguậy. “Anh có một kế hoạch, nhưng nó có thể sẽ làm phiền em đấy.”</p><p>Harry gầm gừ. “Tất nhiên nó sẽ làm phiền em rồi; phải làm gì đó với tờ giấy giẻ rách chết tiệt đó.” Cậu hít một hơi bình tĩnh lại. “Nhưng cứ nói đi. Đó là gì?”</p><p>“Chúng ta sẽ đánh bại bà ta vì nó. Chúng ta sẽ tự mình cho ra những tin tức, theo cách mà chúng ta muốn nó phát tán, và chúng ta sẽ làm điều đó đầu tiên.”</p><p>Harry nheo mắt lại, hoàn toàn nghi ngờ. “Nhưng cộng đồng không quan tâm đến sự thật. Đầu đề của Skeeter sẽ nhồi đầy những giả thuyết phi lý, và nó sẽ còn nực cười hơn nữa. Cộng đồng sẽ lờ thông tin của chúng ta đi và thích thú với những câu chuyện rác rưởi của bà ta hơn.”</p><p>“Ah,” Draco nở một nụ cười chế giễu. “Nhưng chúng ta có những bức ảnh.”</p><p>“Những bức ảnh,” Harry ngả người xuống chiếc giường. “Anh muốn một buổi chụp ảnh chết tiệt. Hôm nay.”</p><p>Hermione xem xét các khía cạnh và đồng ý với Draco. Cô cũng nhận ra tại sao anh yêu cầu cô ở lại, bởi vì Harry muốn nghe ý kiến của cô. Người đàn ông này thật sự rất thông minh.</p><p>“Thật tuyệt vời, Harry,” cô thì thào. Cậu trừng cô, rồi cô tiếp tục nói. “Chúng ta sẽ làm những bức ảnh ở đây, trong phòng bệnh viện. Mọi người sẽ biết cậu bị thương khi làm nhiệm vụ, và chúng ta sẽ cho họ thấy Draco chăm sóc cho cậu khi cậu cần. Ron và tớ sẽ tuyên bố về chuyện cậu ta đã bối rối như thế nào khi cậu bị đưa vào đây, và cả cách mà cậu ta ở đây mỗi ngày, bên cạnh cậu.”</p><p>Cô liếc sang Draco, anh đang có chút không thoải mái trước những lời khen ngợi. Đôi khi cô không thể tin rằng đây chính là cậu bé đã từng chế giễu họ rất nhiều, nhưng cô biết anh đã trở nên tốt hơn sau vài tháng qua và cũng công nhận người đàn ông này vì những gì anh đã làm để thay đổi bản thân. Ảnh hưởng mà anh tạo cho Harry là thật, cũng như của Harry với anh, và họ làm cho nhau hạnh phúc.”</p><p>Harry có vẻ như đang suy xét. “Tớ hiểu hai người định làm gì, nhưng tớ vẫn không hiểu chúng ta làm thế nào để khiến nó có hiệu quả. Tớ từ chối trò chuyện với Skeeter, và chúng ta cũng không thể dùng tờ Kẻ Ngụy Biện, nó chỉ hoạt động song song thôi, thay vì thay thế luôn Skeeter.”</p><p>Hermione suy nghĩ thông suốt cô nhận ra mình đã có câu trả lời. Cô phấn khích đến nhảy dựng lên, khiến cậu bạn thân nhất của cô đảo mắt và chép miệng. “Lavender Brown.”</p><p>Ánh mắt của Harry có vẻ hoang mang, nhưng Draco có vẻ như đã hiểu được hướng đi của cô và gật đầu với một nụ cười nhẹ.</p><p>Hermione cười toe toét, ý tưởng này nghe còn tốt hơn nhiều so với khi cô từng nghĩ về nó. “Lavender làm biên tập cho mục thời trang của tờ Tiên Tri hai năm qua. Cô ấy làm khá tốt, và cô ấy cũng giành được tín nhiệm. Chúng ta sẽ nhờ cô ấy làm một đầu đề và gửi nó đi, với một góc nhìn thật sự từ cậu và những bức ảnh, nó sẽ dễ dàng đánh bại được đầu đề của Skeeter.”</p><p>Draco chậc lưỡi và huých Harry. “Skeeter sẽ rất giận dữ đấy. Nó có vẻ như là một cuộc trả thù cho anh đấy, phải vậy không?”</p><p>Hermione nhìn hai cái đầu trước mặt – một thì màu vàng sáng, còn lại thì đen sậm hơi cúi xuống - ở sát bên nhau, nhỏ giọng thảo luận về tình huống này. Cuối cùng, Harry lên tiếng, có vẻ đã bỏ cuộc.</p><p>“Được thôi, tớ sẽ làm. Nhưng có gì có thể khiến Skeeter ngừng đồn thổi về chuyện này và công bố nó sớm hơn, hoặc đem nó tới Tuần báo Phù Thủy hay gì đó?”</p><p>Draco có vẻ đã chuẩn bị cho câu hỏi này và tự trấn định bản thân rồi trả lời. “Em.”</p><p>“Huh?” Harry hỏi lại, hiển nhiên rất bối rối.</p><p>“Harry, em là một người có quyền lực, dù em có muốn hay không, và mọi người sẽ không ngang nhiên chống lại em.” Harry suýt nhảy dựng lên, nhưng Draco vẫn tiếp tục. “Em sẽ thấy được lợi thế đó trong hôm nay. Em cần nói chuyện với biên tập viên của tờ Tiên Tri. Nói cho anh ta biết em định làm gì và nhờ anh ta giữ chỗ cho bài phỏng vấn của Lavender, như thế anh ta sẽ không để Skeeter hạ thấp em. Sau đó, Hermione sẽ xuất hiện trước công chúng để thay mặt em và yêu cầu bọn họ ngừng in bất cứ điều gì về em mà không có em cho phép, nếu không em sẽ không hòa hảo với bọn họ. Em sẽ chỉ cần không đồng ý với họ nếu có bất kì ai lén liên lạc với em.” Anh dừng lại. “Harry, không ai muốn đối nghịch với Kẻ Chiến Thắng.”</p><p>Hermione chạm vào tay người bạn của cô, chú ý đến vết sẹo như khắc lên. Tôi không được phép nói dối. Cô lướt ngón tay mình dọc theo dòng chữ đó và thở dài. “Nghe này, tớ biết điều này thật ngớ ngẩn, nhưng Draco đúng đấy – đây là cách tốt nhất. Nếu các cậu muốn có cơ hội ở chung với nhau mà không trở thành mục tiêu của đám nhà báo, thế thì các cậu sẽ phải làm việc với bọn họ. Đây là bước đầu tiên. Và cậu ấy cũng đúng rằng cậu có quyền lực trong tình huống này. Cậu là chính bản thân cậu, điều này sẽ không thay đổi, thế nên cậu cần nhận thấy mặt tốt và sử dụng nó thay vì chỉ chấp nhận mặt xấu.”</p><p>Cậu khoanh tay lại và nhìn trừng trừng vào bức tường, rồi thở dài. “Thôi được rồi. Vậy tớ phải làm gì đây?”<br/>_______________________________________</p><p>Draco quan sát Lavender Brown – người có vết sẹo gây ra bởi ma sói trong trận chiến cuối cùng, nhưng vẫn tự tin hơn tất cả - di chuyển xung quan căn phòng với một cái máy ảnh, chụp từng khoảnh khắc tuyệt nhất của Harry và Draco. Anh có thể công nhận rằng cô rất chuyên nghiệp trong công việc, và hài lòng với Hermione khi mang cô ấy tới đây.</p><p>Cô đã phỏng vấn bọn họ, hỏi về việc làm sao họ lại trở thành bạn bè và buông bỏ được thù oán trong quá khứ, uyển chuyển điều hướng đến cuộc thảo luận về mối quan hệ lãng mạn của họ và tình trạng hiện tại. Phải, gia đình của cả hai đều biết. Đúng vậy, họ đang yêu nhau và rất chấp nhất. Không, họ chưa định chuyển đến ở cùng nhau hay làm bất kì điều gì quan trọng trong khoảng thời gian tới. Vâng, họ đang rất hạnh phúc.  </p><p>Có một câu hỏi đã khiến anh mất cảnh giác, nhưng Harry lại trả lời dễ dàng và tự tin, và Draco cảm thấy lồng ngực của mình thắt lại.</p><p>“Harry, cậu muốn nói gì với những người cảm thấy bị phản bội hoặc tức giận khi cậu muốn ở bên một người có tiền sử như Draco?”</p><p>Harry nắm chặt lấy tay Draco và nhìn thẳng vào mắt Lavender. “Chúng tôi đều có quá khứ mà chúng tôi không thể đặt niềm tự hảo vào theo một cách nào đó. Liệu chúng tôi có khả năng, giống như xã hội, đối xử với ai đó chỉ vì người ta là ai khi họ còn nhỏ? Liệu chúng tôi có đủ quyền thế để không cho phép mọi người thay đổi, để trở thành người tốt hơn họ đã từng, để trưởng thành? Mỗi người chúng ta đều có những điều mà chúng ta hối hận. Draco đã công nhận của anh ấy và đã dành năm năm qua làm những việc giúp anh ấy trở thành một người đàn ông tốt hơn. Tôi rất ngưỡng mộ anh ấy, và chỉ hi vọng rằng tôi có thể nỗ lực lấy được tình yêu mà anh ấy đã cho tôi.”</p><p>Rồi cậu quay lại, đặt tay lên má Draco và hôn anh, để máy ảnh chụp lấy khoảnh khắc thân mật này. “Em yêu anh.”</p><p>Draco không thể kéo nụ cười đang ngày càng rõ ràng trên mặt xuống được, dù anh biết là bức ảnh này sẽ được đặt ngay trang đầu của Nhật Báo Tiên Tri trong ngày mai và có lẽ sẽ được dùng lại cho bất kì đầu đề nào liên quan đến họ trong vài tháng tới. Anh áp trán mình vào trán của Harry và chép miệng. “Nhận lấy này, Skeeter,” anh lầm bầm.</p><p>Harry đẩy đầu anh lại và cười lớn, máy ảnh lại nháy thêm lần nữa. “Em cho rằng anh đã đúng. Trả thù cũng thật tuyệt.”</p><p>Draco nghĩ thông suốt về câu hỏi cuối cùng khi anh ngồi với Harry và cả hai đã có những bức ảnh chụp từ nhiều vị trí và góc độ khác nhau. Harry phàn nàn về việc chụp ảnh khi còn mặc áo ngủ, nhưng Draco cũng phải đồng ý rằng việc này rất hiệu quả, như nhắc nhở người đọc rằng cậu vẫn đang cần hồi phục, và Draco đang chăm sóc cậu. Anh không thể đòi hỏi một góc cạnh tốt hơn cho đầu đề.</p><p>Lavender đi qua chỗ anh khi cô vừa làm xong và gật đầu. “Tôi phải công nhận rằng tôi có chút sốc vì chuyện này đấy, Malfoy, nhưng cả hai cậu đều trông rất hạnh phúc khi ở bên nhau, không phải đề cập đến yếu tố bất ngờ. Nên là cảm ơn các cậu vì cơ hội này.”</p><p>Draco cho cô một cái gật nhẹ, rồi hỏi. “Cậu đang lo lắng về Skeeter sao? Bà ta vẫn còn nhiều liên hệ và ảnh hưởng, nhất là trong công ty của cậu. Bà ta sẽ tạo rắc rối cho cậu sao?”</p><p>Cô nhún vai. “Harry đã hứa với tôi là cậu ấy sẽ nhúng tay vào. Tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ là tôi sẽ thấy cậu ấy sử dụng sự ảnh hưởng của mình như hôm nay, nhưng tôi cũng vui khi biết cậu ấy không để nó tiếp tục lãng phí nữa.” Cô cười toe toét. “Tôi đoán cậu ấy chỉ cần có một Slytherin ở bên thôi, nhỉ?”</p><p>Draco cười và nhìn sang Harry, đang ngồi trên giường bệnh và nhỏ giọng nói chuyện với thợ ảnh. “Rõ ràng là vậy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>